


Unexpected

by Geekygirl24



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Incest happens, It's Greek Mythology people, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Prompt from Guest: Could you do Hercules story with Hades x Hercules pairing. AU where Hades decides to take human form to get close Hercules so he can kill him. Instead falls Hades in love with him like Megara did in canon. I prefer if Hercules would become immortal so they could be together. Meg would be still in background being snarky and amused and Phil would be of course suspicious towards this ne " admirer ".





	1. Chapter 1

No matter what anyone would have him believe, Hades knew Hercules wasn’t dead.

Zeus couldn’t keep a secret to save his life, and after yet another one of his ridiculous parties, he ended up confessing that him and Hera had had another argument. This time though, it wasn’t about one of his numerous affairs.

It was about Hercules.

“She wants to bring him back home!” Zeus had slurred, “But I tried to tell her! Mortals can’t live on Mount Olympus.”

“Riiiiight.” Inside, Hades was fuming. Pain and Panic lied to him, lied to his face, “So… what do you plan to do now?”

“He’s going to be a true hero.” Zeus mumbled, “Philoctetes will train him.”

That damn satyr!

Everything was falling apart, and Hades knew he had to do something about it.

…………………………………………………………………………..……….

“Are you sure you don’t want me to- “

“- Are you really going to argue with me?” Hades smirked, “I hear the River Guardian has a certain fondness for young women as enticing as yourself?”

Meg narrowed her eyes at him, before rolling them and shrugging. “Fine, but I hear that the River Guardian just likes pretty things, including men.”

“Aw, are you calling me pretty?”

Hades had to admit, this was one of his better disguises. Pale skin, hair so blonde it could be considered white hanging loose around his face, and eyes that seemed golden.

“Well, hate to stay, but I have a cosmos to rearrange and getting rid of this upcoming hero is the best way to do it. Which means, I need as many allies as possible, preferably ones that haven’t slept with my brother.”

………………………………………………………

“Oh, I do like it when Hades sends the pretty ones.” The River Guardian leered, his hot breath warming Hades’s face.

It was disgusting, and if the River Guardian knew exactly who he was dealing with, he would never be so bold. 

“Back off.” Hades growled, forcing the flames inside down, “Lord Hades requires you to join his army in the upcoming revolution. I trust we can rely on your support?”

“And what will I get for my support?”

Hades took a step back as the Guardian reached out. “You’ll get Lord Hades’s undying gratitude.” He hissed, “Now, do we have- “

“- Oh, no, no, no!” The Guardian moved quicker than Hades anticipated, wrapping a large hand around his waist, “It’s not going to be that easier for you.”

Thinking quickly, Hades lashed out with his foot, landing in the river and making a run for it.

He should have sent Meg.

“Not so fast my pretty!” The hand managed to catch him again, and Hades silently cursed this mortal-ish form of his, “I like them feisty!”

“Put me down!” Hades growled, “Now Nessus!”

As the River Guardian held him at bay slightly, not wanting to get kicked again, Hades contemplated ending the glamour and sending this fool to the deepest, darkest pits of the Underworld, until he heard someone stomping towards them.

“Halt!”

Both him and the River Guardian froze mid-struggle, both turning to see exactly who had interrupted them…and Hades froze.

That was definitely Zeus’s son.

This was going to be a problem.

There was a reason Hades was the ‘flaming’ God.

The River Guardian didn’t seem to notice Hades’s pause, storming over to the new arrival. “Step aside two legs!”

“Excuse me my good… Sir.”

Did he really just look where Hades thought he looked.

“But I’ll need you to release that young- “

“- Drop it Junior.” Hades hissed.

Very unlike Zeus, the boy flushed, looking away for a moment. “I mean…” He muttered, “… I know you’re not a damsel in distress, but- “

“- Give the boy a prize! No, I’m not a damsel, I might be in distress, but I can handle this, now have a nice day!”

The flush almost seemed to deepen, but the boy cleared his throat and drew his sword, “Sir, I fear you may be too close to the situation to- “ He went flying as the River Guardian punched him in the face, sending him flying through the air, sword flying off into the distance.

‘Well’ Hades mused to himself, ‘Maybe I don’t need to worry about Hercules standing up against me.’

The River Guardian charged forwards, stopping as the boy pulled a fish out of the river and brandished it like a weapon.

Yeah… Hades would definitely win this fight.

“Right, enough’s enough.” He muttered, continuing to lash out at Nessus as he tried to kiss Hades once again. However, before he could throw a fireball right in this smug creature’s face, something sent the Guardian flying into the waterfall as Hades fell into the river.

Any flames that he might have managed to summon, were immediately extinguished.

“Ugh!” He sputtered, his hair falling over his eyes, his clothes completely soaked, and there was definitely something disease-ridden in this water

“Gee Sir.” 

Hades yelped as large hands lifted him up out of the water and placed him on a branch.

“I-I’m really sorry, that was… that was dumb.”

“Yeah.” Hades hissed, brushing his hair away from his eyes. Before he could scold the boy further, there was a huffing noise and the boy spun round, to see Nessus charging right for them.

“Excuse me.”

Well, Hades had to give it to him… the boy certainly had more manners that his Father.

As he tried to dry his hair subtly, a familiar Satyr hopped up onto the branch and cried out encouragement.

“Nice work! Eccellente!”

“This can’t be happening.” Hades muttered under his breath, not expecting to be heard.

“He’s real…” Phil winked at him, “… completely real.”

Knowing that he was probably flushing at the insinuation, Hades waited until Phil turned around and pushed him off the branch, taking the opportunity to use a little bit of magic to dry himself fully.

And then he watched.

The boy certainly knew how to fight, but it wasn’t done with the same viciousness of his Father. Hades was sure he still had the bruises from when Zeus got a little too ‘enthusiastic’ in their fights. Making his way to the land, he leaned over to view his reflection in the water, neatening out his hair.

Human forms like this took a lot of effort, and he was not going to let it go to ruin.

Noticing that the sound of fighting had stopped, Hades straightened back up, glancing behind him to see the boy staring, a flush on his cheeks.

Well… that was interesting.

He watched as the boy ignored Phil and his winged horse and headed straight for him. “Ummm, are you alright Mister….” He stopped, clearly waiting for Hades to say something.

Oh right… he needed a name. Thinking quickly, he pulled one off the top of his head.

“Aidoneus, but my friends call me Aides…. Or at least they would if I had any friends.” He smirked, “So, did they give you a name along with all those rippling pectorals?”

The boy just sputtered, and Hades couldn’t help but feel a twisted sense of satisfaction at this.

“Are you always this articulate?”

“Hercules!” The boy finally managed to blurt out, only confirming what Hades already suspected, “My name is Hercules!”

“Hercules… unusual name. Not one you hear very often.”

“Y-Yeah.” Hercules nervously cleared his throat, “S-so how did you get mixed up with- “

“- the pinhead with hooves?” Hades shrugged, “It’s the way of the world. Some people think no means yes, and get lost means take me I’m yours!” If he moved a little closer to Hercules, it was purely to rattle the boy, not because he hoped Hercules would actually take him up on the offer.

Honestly!

“Don’t worry.” Hades tried to play off the action, “Shorty here will explain it to you.” He then moved to leave, “Well, thanks for everything… Herc. It’s been a real pleasure.”

“Wait!”

Turning around, Hades raised an eyebrow as Hercules gestured at his horse.

“Um, maybe we can give you a ride?”

Hades always believed that animals were smarter than people, and when the horse flew up to the top branches, huffing down at them, this belief was only confirmed. The horse knew there was something wrong with Hades… or rather, Aidoneus.

“I don’t think he likes me very much.” Hades chuckled, smirking up at the horse.

“What? Pegasus? Don’t be silly, he’d be more than happy to- “Hercules yelped as an apple landed on his hand, prompting him to glare up at Pegasus, who whistled innocently.

“I’ll be alright.” Hades glided over, punching Hercules lightly on the arm (he might have let a little strength through judging by the shocked wince that followed), “I’m a big boy. I tie my own sandals now and everything.”

He turned again to leave, making sure to add a little sway to his hips.

“See you around Wonder Boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hades watched as Hercules left the area, shooting up into the sky before headed to Thebes. 

The smile on his face was completely involuntary.

“Ummmm…. Boss?”

Groaning and rolling his eyes, Hades glanced down at his side, spotting the two rodents instantly. The fond smile, transformed into something malicious, “Just the two I wanted to see.”

Pain and Panic… well panicked, both taking off in a run as long, shadowy arms plucked them from the ground, winding around their necks.

“So, you took care of him?” Hades hissed, handsome face twisting in anger, “Dead as a doornail, weren’t those your EXACT WORDS?!”

“Maybe it’s another Hercules!” Pain whimpered

“Yeah, It’s a very pop-ular name nowa-days!” Panic chocked out as Hades’s grip tightened around his throat.

“Remember when all the boys were called Jason, and the girls were all Brittney?”

Before Hades could well and truly snap, a feminine voice chuckled from behind the trees.

“I don’t know why you’re so surprise.” Meg stepped out, smirking at her boss, “Didn’t Zeus tell you his son was still alive?”

“I hoped the old fool was just… finally going senile! That he’d lost his mind and was pinning all his hopes on some worthless mortal!” Hades snapped, “I am about to rearrange the cosmos and the one person who can louse it up, is waltzing around IN THE WOODS!”

His human form erupted in a blast of bright light, flames shooting out in every direction, burning everything within a five metre radius.

“W-we can interrupt his waltzing!” Pain sputtered, as Panic nodded in agreement.

“Right! We turned him mortal… didn’t we?”

“And.” Meg piped up, “He’s very interested in you.” She smirked at Hades, “Who better to find out his weakness?”

Hades considered the matter for a few moments, before taking a seat on a burnt stump, “Fortunately for you two…” He glared at Pain and Panic, “… our little Nutmeg is correct. We have time to correct this rather egregious mistake… which is why I’m the one taking control.”

If you want a job done right, then do it yourself.

“Get the Hydra.”

……………………………………………..………………………………

Pain and Panic were in place, along with Meg who was playing their dutiful mother, leaving Hades to lead Hercules to the quarry.

Making sure everything was in place, Hades headed out of the shadows, knowing that Hercules was only a short distance away.

“HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!”

He pushed through the crowd towards Hercules, making sure to act relieved when he spotted a disheartened Hercules leaning against a pillar.

“Hercules!”

He raced over and grabbed Hercules’s arm, “You need to help! In the gorge, there- there was a landslide, and a mother and her children, they- they were caught in it! They’re trapped!”

“A landslide? A trapped family?”

Instead of being concerned like Hades expected, Hercules spun around and lifted Phil into the air, spinning him around, “Yes! This is just what I’ve been waiting for.”

The last time Hades saw anyone this happy was Zeus when he got away with one of his many affairs… of course, this was only because Hera was too focused on the last one.

“You’re really choked up about this, aren’t you?”

“Come on! Let’s go!” Hercules grabbed his hand, helping him onto Pegasus, before they shot up into the air.

Now, if he were a mortal man, this would be terrifying.

As it was, it was only slightly unnerving, much to Pegasus’s disappointment.

………………………………………………………………..

A crowd was already gathered in the quarry, spurred on by the morbid fascination of watching a tragedy. Aside from the murmuring, the desperate screams of the ‘children and their mother.’

As they landed, Hercules helping Hades down from Pegasus with an apologetic smile, the hero raced over to the large boulder that kept the small family trapped. Moving up to a ledge, where he could watch everything unfold, Hades summoned himself a drink and cigar.

This was going to be the show of a lifetime.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hoping that Aides had found somewhere safe, Hercules rushed over to the boulder, spotting a small gap, where three pairs of eyes could be seen peering out.

“Is everyone okay?” He asked in concern.

“We can’t breathe!” the woman begged, “My children!”

“Alright, alright, I’m here to help!” Hercules scanned the boulder, before bending slightly and gripping it tightly, lifting it high above his head, allowing the mother and two boys to clamber out.

“Thank you, thank you!” The woman beamed up at him, her two sons staring up at him in awe.

“Jeepers Mister! You’re really strong!”

“Yeah well… maybe don’t wander so close to the quarry next time? Huh?”

“We won’t! We won’t!”

They rushed away as Hercules threw the boulder to one side, the crowd begrudgingly clapping at the display.

Was Aides clapping along with them?

…………………………………………………………………………

Up above, Hades smirked as Pain and Panic helped Meg up onto the ledge. “Stirring performance, I was really moved.”

“Jeepers mister?” Panic frowned at Pain, who rolled his eyes.

“I was in character!”

“Nice work Nutmeg.” Hades glanced over at her, as she removed her hair from the neatly tied bun, “Who knew you were a natural mother?”

“Don’t spread that around.” Meg hissed, “I do not need that kind of attention.”

And then they heard the growling.

Hades was particularly proud of his Hydra. A hideously huge creature with red, glowing eyes, leathery purple skin, sharp and blood-stained teeth with spines that ran up its’ back and long, spindly neck.

“Alright.” Hades clapped his hands together, “LET’S GET READY TO RUMBLE!”

It was a very entertaining fight, watching as Hercules panicked and floundered around the battleground, his occasional yelps of alarm echoing all around the quarry. As the boy went to grab his dropped sword (Phil should really consider just sewing that thing to Hercules), the Hydra’s tongue wrapped around his ankle and threw him up into the air…. Before swallowing the hero whole.

Hades thought he’d be thrilled, however, he found himself wincing in sympathy, hand flying up to his throat as the creature licked its’ lips in satisfaction, before moving forward to try and grab more people for lunch… only to stop, glancing down as the sharp blade of a sword cut its’ head clean off, Hercules stumbling out.

Part of him was relieved… and the other part knew what was going to happen next.

One head was replaced with three and the boy still didn’t learn.

“He keeps chopping them off.” Meg hissed beside him, “Not blessed in the brains department, is he?”

“Ssssshhhhhh. I don’t want to miss anything.” Hades watched as the boy was pinned against the side of a cliff, “This is my favourite part of the game…. Sudden death.”

The heads all rose up into the air, but before they could tear Hercules apart, the boy slammed his fist against the side of the cliff, causing it to shatter and crumble, large pieces of debris crushing the creature and Hercules at the same time.

All that anyone could see when the dust cleared, was a clenched fist sticking out from the rubble.

“Game. Set. Match.” Hades kept his tone light, but deep down, he couldn’t help but feel a little saddened by the ending of the fight.

So much that could have been.

As he moved to leave, there was a cracking sound that echoed through the quarry. The creature’s fist unclenched, and a clearly exhausted Hercules limped out.

The crowd went wild, all making their way down into the quarry, whooping and cheering and lifting Hercules onto their shoulders.

Hades heard Meg pull Pain and Panic away, clearly expecting him to explode.

And maybe in another lifetime, he would have done. However, once Meg and his minions were out of sight, he found himself clapping along with the crowd.

He did love a bit of a challenge.

,..............................................................................

From then on, it seemed as though Hercules could do no wrong.

His name was on everyone’s lips, as he spent his days fighting monsters and signing autographs. Girls flocked to him, as did the appearance fees and reward money. A statue was built in his honour and toys were designed after him.

Every creature that Hades sent in his direction, Hercules beat with ease.

Plays were performed in his honour, branded shoes and drinks were sold by the hundreds, and still… Hercules never changed.

Zeus would have lording it over everyone from the very beginning.

Hercules though… he remained humble throughout.

Even when he was having his handprint’s immortalised in stone.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hades watched silently from above, listening as Pain and Panic smashed vases behind him.

“I can’t believe this guy.” He sighed, burying his face in his hands, “I throw everything I got at him and it doesn’t even phase him!”

He ignored the squeaking and slurping behind him. If he bothered to waste energy on those minions of his every time they annoyed him, he’d spend all his time sleeping.

“I’ve got twenty-four hours to get rid of him, before the entire scheme I’ve been setting up for eighteen years, goes up in smoke, and I’m still no closer to getting RID OF HIM!”

Clearly amused by his frustration, Meg sauntered over, “Forgive me for saying so boss… but you’re not trying very hard to get rid of him.”

“I’m just not finding the right curves to throw at him.” Hades glanced over at Meg, who rolled her eyes.

“Oh honey, it’s not my curves he’s interested in.”

“Look, he’s got to have a weakness, because everyone has a weakness! For Pandora, it was the whole box thing, and for the Trojans, well they bet on the wrong horse eh? We just need to find out what this weakness is!”

“And I’m telling you, that it’s not me he’s interested in.”

“I need someone who can handle him as a man!”

“And you can’t?” Meg raised an eyebrow at him, smirking as the God’s eyes widening briefly, “Hades… I’ve sworn off men, you know this.” She continued, “It was the one thing you promised I would never have to do. He knows you, he trusts you… he’ll tell you anything if you ask nicely.”

“… You really believe that?”

“He’ll be like putty in your hands.”


	3. Chapter 3

“He’s out here ladies, heading towards the veranda!”

Hades appeared in a cloud of black smoke behind the door, slowly closing it as Phil followed the rabid fangirls out of the extravagant home.

Girls were so easy to manipulate… and the satyr was even easier.

Slowly, he moved through the home, gazing around at all the finery…. Only to spot feet peeking out from behind red, velvet curtains.

“Hmmmm… well, let’s see what’s behind door number one!” He pulled on the chord, and the curtains moved to one side and reveal a bedraggled looking Hercules. If those girls had been there any longer, they probably would have stripped him completely.

Not that that was a terrible thought.

“A-Aides!” Hercules nervously tried to adjust himself, “I-I-I- “

Hades couldn’t help but chuckle, “Don’t worry, the sea of raging hormones has ebbed.”

He continued to move around the room, examining everything as Hercules stepped down from the behind the curtains.

“I-it’s good to see you again!” Hercules nervously called out after him, “I-I really missed you.”

Hades would deny it forever, but those words made his non-existent heart flutter, ever so slightly. He brushed it off though, lounging on one of the red chairs, “Hmmm, so this is what heroes do on their days off?”

“I-I’m not a hero.”

Frowning at the hurt in Hercules’s voice, Hades shrugged, “Of course you are. The whole of Greece thinks you’re the best thing in a millennia and it takes a lot to impress them. Trust me, I know.”

No matter how many miracles the Gods’ bestowed upon some of these thankless mortals, they continued to moan and groan about how life was ‘so unfair.’

“How are you finding it?”

There was a moment of silence from Hercules, before the boy sighed. “Not really… I can’t do anything with being followed everywhere.”

“Hmmm, you sound like you need a break… do you think your babysitter would go- “ He squeezed the Phil figure until his eyes popped out, “… berserk if you played hooky this afternoon?”

“I-I really don’t think- “

Hades rolled his eyes, sauntering over and grabbing Hercules’s arm, “It’ll be easier…” He whispered, drawing on his old powers of temptation, “… we’ll slip out of the window, you lift up the back wall and we’re gone!”

Eyes glazed over slightly, Hercules nodded silently.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hours later, long after the sun had set in the sky, the pair walked through the gardens of Thebes, chuckling and chatting about all that they’d done.

“What a day.” Hercules sighed happily, “That restaurant by the bay and then that play, that-that Oedipus thing?! And I thought I had problems!”

That was Zeus’s favourite play… anything that involved sex was a favourite of Zeus’s.

Hades chuckled in agreement, watching as Hercules continued down the stairs, until he heard a hissing next to him. 

“Master!” A nearby bird stared at him, “Do you need any help?”

The look in Hades’s eyes was enough to wipe any concerns they might have had out of their minds. When Hercules turned back to him, Hades was sure to look as innocent as possible.

“You know…” The hero whispered, “… I had a really good time today. I- thank you.”

Hades winced, “Yeah well, don’t think me yet.”

He had to find out the boy’s weakness, even if that meant a little bit of humiliation on his behalf. Taking a deep breath, he forced a cry through his throat, falling forwards down the steps, knowing that Hercules would catch him, which he did.

“Are you alright?”

Hades seriously misjudged this act… their faces were far too close now.

“Yeah… weak ankles, you know.”

“We should sit down then.” Hercules lifted Hades up into a bridal carry, not seeming to register Hades’s yelp of alarm, “Here.”

Gently, Hades was placed on a stone bench near the fountain, one of his shoulder straps slipping down his arm as Hercules took a seat next to him.

“So…” Hades smirked, “… Do you ever have problems like this?” He stuck his ankle up near Hercules’s face, delighting in how the boys’ face turned bright red. When all that Hercules could do would sputter and gape, Hades used the top of his foot to angle Hercules’s back towards him, “Weak ankles I mean?”

“Ummm…” Almost reluctantly, Hercules pushed the leg back down, “… no, no I-I don’t think so.”

“None at all?” Hades shuffled closer, “No trick knee? No slipped discs?” He pressed himself up against Hercules, one hand on that muscular chest as he made sure his breath fluttered against Hercules’s neck teasingly.

He didn’t miss how that red flush spread down the hero’s neck, probably to his chest as well.

“Ummm, no, no. Fit as a horse!” Hercules then fixed Hades’s tunic, sliding the shoulder strap back to its original position, which Hades had to hide a frown at.

He’d never known anyone to resist the fallen shoulder strap technique before.

Sighing, he watched as Hercules practically ran away from him, heading over to the fountain. “Wonder boy, you really are perfect.”

“T-Thanks!” 

As Hercules tried to skim a pebble across the surface of the water, Hades couldn’t help but cackle as the pebble managed to break the arms of the statue in the middle clean off.

“It looks better that way.” Hades headed over to reassure him, the flush on the boy’s cheek probably more due to embarrassment rather than arousal at this point, “No, really it does.”

He turned to face Hercules, suddenly realising just how close they were.

The air felt electric between them.

Hades had never felt something like this before.

Up above them, a shooting star flew through the sky, breaking the spell between them as they pulled away from one another.

“You know…” Hercules whispered, staring up at the sky, “… When I was a kid, I would have given anything to be like everyone else.”

“You wanted to be petty and dishonest?”

Hercules frowned, watching Hades walk away, arms wrapped around himself. “Everyone’s not like that.”

“… Yes, they are.”

Hercules reached out for him, his frown deepening when Hades pulled away from him, “You’re not like that.”

“How do you know what I’m like?” Hades turned to face him, glaring up at him, not that Hercules seemed to care.

“All I know, is that you’re the most amazing… wonderful person with weak ankles I’ve ever met.”

Hades couldn’t help but smile at that, carefully backing away from Hercules, only to hiss when he backed into a small statue… of Eros.

He just got stabbed by an Eros’s arrow.

That little shit was going to suffer for this next time he saw him.

“Aides…” Hercules continued, voice soft and soothing, “… When I’m with you, I don’t feel so alone.”

“Sometimes it’s better to be alone.” Hade kept dodging the younger man, moving away to another area of the garden.

“What do you mean?”

“… Nobody can hurt you.”

Hercules was silent for a few moments before he slowly reached out and gently grabbed Hades’s hands, “Aides, I would never… ever… hurt you.”

“And I don’t want to hurt you.” Hades was stunned when he realised that was true, not just another one of his emotional manipulations, “So let’s do ourselves a favour and stop this… before…” Hercules’s face was getting closer and that tension that was between them was building up once again.

Seconds before their lips connected, there was a bright light as Phil’s voice echoed throughout the garden.

“Break it up! Brea it up! Party’s over!” Phil stood on Pegasus’s head glaring down at them, “I’ve been looking all over this place for you!”

“Oh, calm down!” Hades snapped, pulling himself away, “It was all my idea. If you’re going to be mad, be mad at me!”

“You’re already on my list!” Phil snapped, climbing off of Pegasus and storming over to Hercules, missing Hades’s eyes flashed and the flame in the lantern on top of the winged horse’s head flared blue before extinguishing, “You! You’re coming with me and you’re going to be put through the workout of your life!”

“Alright, alright!” Hercules sighed as he turned to Hades, an apologetic look on his face, “I’m sorry about this.” Reaching up, he grabbed a branch, picking a flower from it and handing it to Hades, “He’ll calm down soon.”

When Hades took the flower from him, Hercules suddenly got a surge of courage and seized his opportunity, leaning over and kissing the other man on the cheek.

“Move it!” Phil yelled, “Move it, move it, move it!”

“I’m coming. I’m coming.” Hercules sent Hades a shy smile, before climbing onto Pegasus, not taking his eyes off of Hades as they disappeared into the night.

Once they were out of eyesight, Hades snarled in frustration.

He hated this.

This feeling of weakness, of lo- no! Don’t even go there!

“What’s the matter with me…” He grunted, fingernails stabbing into the stem of the flower, expecting it to rot and die like every other flower he ever touched, “… Hostile takeover, remember?”

He pondered on the matter, moving through the gardens. 

Every interaction they had with one another was cliché, that’s how Hades intended it to be, and once Hercules got over this ‘shy’ stage, he would turn into a mini Zeus and that’ not something Hades was willing to stick around for.

That didn’t stop him from smiling when he saw the statue of Hercules they’d set up in the centre of the park.

Hercules hadn’t changed yet… maybe he would be different.

“Alright…” He whispered, staring at the healthy flower still in his hands, “… Hades, you gotta face facts. You’ve fallen in love.”

“How sweet.”


	4. Chapter 4

“How sweet.”

Hades flinched at the familiar voice, spinning around as the one person he never wanted to see strode forwards, a familiar figure in his grasp.

“Zeus! I- “

His older brother tightened his grip on Meg, as the woman hissed and kicked at him.

“So, you’re trying to find my son’s weakness out of some… misguided power play?”

Hades clenched his fists at the patronising tone, “You’re the one who keeps trying to reduce my role as Lord of the Underworld, down to nothing! What am I meant to do?! Just sit back and let you like Poseidon does?”

Thunder rumbled overhead.

“So, you want to be King? Is that it?” Zeus growled.

“No! I just wanted to be your equal!”

Both Meg and Zeus looked a little stunned at the outburst, before a look of anger flashed across, Zeus’s face, as he threw Meg to the ground and stormed over to his brother pinning the vulnerable mortal form to a wall.

“You cross the line little brother… but maybe you can help.”

“… Help with what?”

Zeus beamed, the vicious attitude from a few moments ago having disappeared, “Just play along, okay?” And then the frown was back, “Or all this freedom that you seem to get as Lord of the Underworld will magically disappear.”

The flower in Hades’s hand wilted and died.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Hercules sighed in relief when Phil finally finished his lecture.

Like it wasn’t enough that Hercules snuck out, but Phil had almost been knocked off Pegasus because of Hercules’s daydreaming.

The satyr was on a warpath, and without his stamina, Hercules honestly didn’t think he’d have lasted as long as he did.

Pegasus had disappeared off somewhere, probably not wanting to hear Phil rant for any longer. And honestly, Hercules was tempted to do the same.

“Fifty more laps of this course!” Phil ordered, “Only when you’re done, can you go home.” He headed over to the bench and settled down, probably to watch and make sure that Hercules would to as he was told.

He was asleep after the tenth run.

On his twentieth run around the course, Hercules heard a familiar voice speak up from the entrance.

“And here I hoped he would actually train you.”

Spinning around, Hercules frowned as Zeus strode towards him. “Father… what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to talk.” Zeus held up his hands and gave his son a winning smile, “I know I hurt you last time, but I think I have a way to give you the push that you need.”

“A… push?”

Hercules tensed up as his Father came over and placed a hand on his shoulders, “Hear me out…” The older man begged, “… I want you to join us on Mount Olympus, I really do, but none of this seems to be working. You’re not actually in any danger, you’re just… going through the motions.”

“No, I- “

“- So, I think some time without your powers may do you the world of good.”

Hercules frowned and yanked himself free, taking several steps back from his Father. “That doesn’t sound like you’re helping me. That doesn’t sound like you’re helping me at all.”

He turned to leave, only to hear Zeus chuckle behind him.

“Well, I have a little something that might change your mind. Give you a little more incentive as it were.” The God clicked his fingers, and Aides appeared out of nowhere, a look of panic on his face.

“Aides!”

“Hercules! Don’t trust- “He was gagged as chains wrapped around his entire body, falling to the floor and disappearing before Hercules could get to him.

“LET HIM GO!” Hercules growled, charging at his father, only to be knocked to the ground like he was nothing. He glanced over at Phil and frowned when he realised that the satyr was still fast asleep.

“Don’t worry, he’s not going to bother us.” Zeus waved his hand in dismissal, “So, this is my idea…” He acted as though Hercules hadn’t moved, “… you give up your powers for the next twenty-four hours.” He clicked his fingers as a gagged Aides appeared somewhere else, “Your new… friend will be free, and you will have the chance to prove you can be a true hero, agreed?”

The God had a beaming grin on his face, like nothing was wrong with the situation.

Hercules could only stare at him in shock, glancing over at Aides who was frantically shaking his head. “Promise you won’t hurt him.” He whispered, blood running cold in his veins.

He’d heard the stories about the Gods, and their vindictive ways.

“Promise me he’ll be safe from any harm.”

Zeus thought to himself for a few moments, almost seeming amused by the question. “Alright.” He smirked over at Aides, “If he gets mortally injured in the next twenty-four hours, then all your powers will be returned to you.”

“… Deal.”

Zeus beamed, before clapping his hands together, a bright light filling the air. Both Aides and Hercules grunted in shock, with Hercules falling to his knees soon after.

It felt his very life was being sucked from his body, bones seeming to turn to jelly as he collapsed to the ground weakly.

As he tried to get to his feet, Hercules winced as his knees wobbled dangerously under him.

“Don’t worry son.” Zeus smiled reassuringly at him, “You might feel a little queasy, it’s perfectly natural. Sit down, don’t strain yourself just yet.”

Hercules didn’t have the strength to argue.

With a wave of his hands, the chains disappeared from around Aides, as the man gasped for breath. “What did you do?” He asked Zeus, his own legs wobbling dangerously before he took a seat, “What did you do?”

“Aides?” Hercules whispered weakly, eyes widening as his Father made his way over to the other man, an amused smile on his face.

“Don’t worry.” The God stated, “You still have a little juice left in you.” He grabbed Aides by the arm and pulled him closer, ignoring how both Aides and Hercules cried out in protest. “Don’t worry son, he’ll be back soon.”

“No! Father!” Hercules tried to make his way over, only for Zeus and Aides to disappear in a flash of light.

“NO!”

………………………………………………..

“You’ve drained me!” Hades snarled, feeling like he was going to pass out at any moment, “You can’t just make me mortal like that, I- “

“- Calm down.” Zeus snapped as the chariot headed out to open ocean, “You’re not completely mortal, and you have some of your powers, don’t you worry about that.”

“Why- “

“I just need you for this, and then you can go back to Hercules… maybe tell him the truth.”

“You- “

Up in the sky, the planets all aligned, sending a burst of cosmic energy straight down to the earth, causing a large whirlpool in the ocean. Peeking over the edge of the chariot, Hades felt sick at the sight of the eyes, and the red eyes glaring up at them, roars and shrieks echoing throughout the area.

“I don’t want this anymore.” He shook his head, “You’re crazy! What will this prove?!”

“It will prove that Hercules is ready.” Zeus gestured down at the bars, “Open it. You have just enough power left to do that. After that, you’ll be as mortal as you can be.”

“Zeus, you- “

“OPEN IT!”

Hades closed his eyes, summoning up what little strength he had as he opened up the prison.

“Wonderful.” Zeus beamed, “Now, I have to get back to Mount Olympus for the attack. Say hello to Hercules for me.”

“Brother.” Hades leaned heavily against the side of the chariot. “I don’t want this… why are you doing this?!”

Zeus frowned, “Because I want my son back Hades. It’s only far you should suffer a bit for this… right?”

Before Hades could answer, Zeus snapped his fingers and he disappeared with a flash of light.

As the Titans climbed out of the ocean, Zeus shifted into the form of his brother, watching in amusement.

One made of rocks and boulders, “CRUSH HIM!”

One made if snow and ice, “FREEZE HIM!”

One made of molten lava, “MELT… ZEUS!”

And finally, one that was a giant tornado, “BLOW… HIM…. AWAY!”

Zeus just waved in the direction of Olympus, hidden behind the image of his brother.

“ZEUS!”

“FREEZE HIM!”

As the Titans headed off, Zeus caught sight of the cyclops trailing on behind. “Hold it!” He called out, trying to mimic his brother’s… unique way of speaking, “I’ve got a special job for you!”

…………………………………………………………………….

“Hermes! Hermes!”

Hermes groaned at the loud voice next to his ear, followed by a rumbling that seemed to echo throughout Olympus. “M-my lord? What’s- “

“ZEUS!”

“DESTROY HIM!”

“The Titans are coming to attack, what are you just doing lying around?! SOUND THE ALARM! LAUNCH AN IMMEDIATE COUNTER-ATTACK! GO! GO!”

“I’m gone! I’m gone!”

Receiving bolts from Hephaestus, Zeus threw them at the Earthquake Titan, shattering a part of it, watching as the Tornado Titan started to suck some of the other Gods into its arms, chariots, winged horses and all.

Everything was going according to plan.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

“HERCULES! WHERE ARE YOU?”

The cyclops knocked into buildings and smashed tribute statues in its fury.

“HERCULES! COME OUT AND PLAY!”

Hades, who still felt like passing out, watched from his crumpled position on the streets as the cyclops got closer and closer.

He couldn’t move.

Zeus could have sent him somewhere safe, but oh no! He had to send him right into the path of danger.

Oh well… maybe this way Hercules would get his powers back sooner.

As he closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate, he heard a desperate scream from his right.

“AIDES! AIDES!”

Hades turned, eyes widening at the sight of Hercules running towards him. “What do you think you’re doing?!” He yelled, as Hercules weakly helped him to his feet and started to pull him to safety, “Without your strength and powers, you’ll be killed!”

“I’m not going to let you die here!”

“You don’t understand though, I need to- “

“THE MIGHTY HERCULES!”

Aides yelped, as two giant fingers grabbed Hercules and lifted him into the air, leaving himself to be dropped the ground, watching as Hercules was thrown straight into a nearby billboard.

He had to do something… but he couldn’t move at all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Where’s the boss?!” Panic … well, panicked, and they popped into the training stadium, “First Meg disappears and now the boss is gone as well!”

“Can you feel him?” Pain asked, referring to the connection they had with Hades.

“No! That’s why I’m this close to completely freaking out!”

Hearing clanking coming from another room, they rushed over, throwing open the doors to see a winged horse roped to the ground and-

“- MEG!” “MEG!” The pair cried out in glee, running over and untying her, taking a step back as she leapt to her feet.

“Untie the horse.”

They rushed to do as they were told, before they all headed out. They could hear the chaos from the city, spotting a satyr sleeping in the stands.

“I know something bad is happening.” Meg snapped, making her way over to the sleeping satyr, “And I can bet Wonder boy and Hades are at the centre of it.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Titans were getting higher and higher, closer and closer to the gates of Olympus.

“GET BACK! I COMMAND YOU!” Zeus ordered, throwing another bolt at the Earthquake Titan, knowing that it would have no effect. With a mighty grunt, a boulder was thrown at the golden gates and they crumpled, falling to the ground and allowing the rest of the Titans accessed.

“ZEUS!”

………………………………………………………………….

“WAKE UP!”

Phil yelped at the sudden pain in his cheek, eyes flying open as he stared up at the gorgeous women staring down at him.

“Well…” he smirked, “… I had a really good night.”

“Ugh.” The woman rolled her eyes and took a step back, “Get up. Hercules needs your help.”

“What?!” Phil glanced around, noticing that Hercules was, indeed, not where he had last seen him, “He needs help? He has super strength! He’s defeated everything that he’s come across!”

“And yet there’s still a monster breaking Thebes.”

It was then that Phil seemed to finally hear the screaming from outside the stadium.

“What the- “

…………………………………………………….

“I NEED MORE THUNDERBOLTS!” Zeus called out, despite knowing that Hephaestus had been captured long ago.

Hermes shook his head in desperation, “Hephaestus has been captured! Everyone’s been captured! I’ve been captured!”

Watching as Hermes was pulled away, Zeus spun around, only to come face to face with the Volcano Titan, who spewed lava all over him, with the Ice Titan freezing it as it got harder and harder to get out of.

Any minute now.

……………………………………………………………

Hercules grunted and groaned as the cyclops kicked him up into the air, flicking him into a nearby building…. Which was hilarious to the cyclops.

“Hercules! Hercules!” Aides cried out from the ground, rushing over to where Hercules had landed, eyes widening as Pegasus landed next to him, Phil leaping off the back of him and running over as well.

“Phil? Aides?” Hercules frowned in confusion at the others all crowded around him, “And… Ma’am and Sirs?”

“Sirs!” Panic beamed, “I like this one.”

“Shut up!” Phil snapped at him, before turning back to Hercules, “What happened? How- “

“- Zeus.” Hercules groaned, “He took all my powers. Apparently, this will help.”

“You let him take your strength away?!”

When Hercules glanced over at Aides, Phil rolled his eyes. “Nevermind. You can take this guy though, look at him, he’s a pushover, barely two brain cells to rub together!”

“He’s right.” Aides spoke up, “You just have to use your head this time, not your strength…. And I don’t mean that in the literal sense this time.”

Before Hercules could answer, footsteps caused the ground to quiver violently underneath them as a giant hand reached down and lifted him into the air, until he was eye to eye with the cyclops.

“ME, BITE OFF HEAD!”

Thinking quickly, Hercules lashed out with both fists, punching the cyclops in the eyes, causing it to cry out in pain and drop Hercules. Thankfully, he landed on something soft.

…………………………………………………………………

“You two.” Hades hissed in Pain and Panic’s ears, “Get that rope and give it to Hercules.”

“But I thought- “

“- Don’t think, just do!”

…………………………………………………………………………….

Hercules frowned as the two creatures handed him some rope. “Ummm, what do you- “

They were gone before he could finish.

The cyclops was getting closer.

Thinking quickly, Hercules charged at the cyclops and wrapped the roped tightly around its legs, before pulling it taunt. With a desperate cry of fear, the cyclops toppled off the edge of the cliff and just like that… it was all over.

The adrenaline leaving his body in a rush, Hercules fell to his knees unaware that he was still in danger.

“Hercules!”


	5. Chapter 5

“HERCULES!”

There was a rumbling from above, before Hercules felt someone shove at him violently, sending him rolling along the floor just as someone hit the space where he once was. Spinning around, Hercules felt the air leave his body as he spotted a familiar figure lying limp under a stone column.

“AIDES! NO!” He screamed in desperation, running over and gripping the edge of the column, struggling to lift it into the air. As the others tried to help, it suddenly felt like his skin was knitting itself back together, aches and pains disappearing as he lifted the column high above his head, gasping in relief.

“What- What’s happening?”

Aides smiled weakly up at him, “Zeus made a promise, remember… he promised that I wouldn’t get hurt.”

“Aides.” Hercules threw the column to one side, moving to his knees and gently lifting the other man’s head onto his lip, “W-why did you, how- I…. Why?!”

“People do crazy things… when they’re in love.”

To their side, Hercules heard the woman and two creatures gasp in shock, although he couldn’t understand why.

“Oh, Aides, I-I-I- “

Aides smirked weakly, “Are you- are you always this articulate?”

When Hercules smiled tearfully at him, Aides raised a hand to squeeze his arm, “Zeus… he-he told me he was p-p-planning to attack Olympus… to d-d-draw you in. Y-You have to help t-t-them!”

The woman stepped forwards, the two creatures huddling behind her, “We’ll look after him… we promise.”

“You’re going to be alright Aides…” Hercules whispered, almost desperately, “… I promise.”

Aides gave him another weak smile, before Hercules grabbed Phil and they both hopped onto Pegasus, flying off towards Olympus.

Zeus needed to be stopped.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Being encased in rock was not fun, and it was taking all of Zeus’s self-control not to break free.

But no… Hercules had to do it.

“HERCULES! IT’S HERCULES!”

Zeus smiled as the rock encased him.

Now the real games could begin.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Slicing through the restraints that kept the other Gods’ restrained, Hercules turned his attention to the rock structure that was now his father.

He didn’t have to rescue him… did he?

Knowing that he would struggle to defeat these creatures all by himself, Hercules rolled his eyes and leapt to the top of the structure, ripping the frozen rock away from the God, bright light shining through until an explosion sent the pieces flying everywhere.

“Excellent work!” Zeus moved to slap Hercules on the back, only for his son to move out of the way.

“Don’t touch me.” Hercules hissed, before jumping back down to Phil, “What’s the plan?”

“Just use your head!” Phil gestured to the tornado Titan, who wasn’t quite as fast at getting away, “What do tornados do?”

It clicked.

Grabbing the end of the Tornado Titan, Hercules spun it around until it was facing the other Titans, quickly sucking them into the tornado, before he started to swirl the tornado around and around and around, mixing them all together… and then letting go.

The Titans shot up into the sky, shooting off into the distance and disappearing without a trace.

“Yes!” Zeus made his way over, only to watch as Hercules dodged his attempts and climbed onto Pegasus, helping Phil on.

“If he dies…” The hero whispered, “… I will never forgive you.”

…………………………………..

“I will never laugh a-a-at the dead warriors again!” Hades hissed in pain.

“Why can’t you heal yourself?” Panic frowned.

“Apparently, brother dearest decided I s-s-shouldn’t get my powers back until I die.”

“You’re not going to die!”

Hades glared at his minions, though the effect was ruined slightly by the pain he was trying to conceal. “My ribs are p-puncturing by lungs and I can’t f-feel my legs! I’m DYING!” Exhausted by the effort of yelling, he closed his eyes, “The string is being d-drawn taunt.”

“But… you’re a God.”

“A-Aides isn’t.”

………………………………………………..

Hercules knew he was pushing Pegasus to the limit, but he had to get back.

………………………………………………………

Sharp scissors were brought closer to the taunt string.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Almost there, he was almost there!

…………………………………………………………………………..

The scissors closed, and the string was cut.

Meg turned away, as the mortal body went limp, just as Hercules, Phil and Pegasus touched down.

“Aides!” Hercules, taking a step back at the ashen look on the other man’s face.

Pain and Panic moved over to Meg, allowing her to pull them away as Hercules knelt by their fallen bosses’ side.

“Aides, oh gods, please no!” he begged, pulling Aides’s head into his lap. When there was no response, his shoulder started to shake, and tears made their way down his cheeks as he pulled Aides into a hug.

Almost five minutes passed in complete silence, broken only by the sound of Hercules sobbing, Phil and the others bowing their heads in silence.

“I’m sorry, kid.” Phil whispered, placing a comforting hand on Hercules’s shoulder, “… there are just some things you can’t change.”

Immediately, Hercules’s entire posture changed. Slowly, he lowered Aides back down to the ground and pushed himself to his feet.

“Yes…. there is.”

He didn’t notice Meg, Pain and Panic disappearing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hades collapsed into his throne, burying his head in his hands.

How did it all go so wrong?

Suddenly, his chamber stated to shake violently, rubble dropping down to the ground. Seconds later, the stone wall exploded and Cerebus burst through, tail wagging furiously as Hercules sat on his back.

“Where’s Aides?”

Hades hid behind his throne… he couldn’t tell Hercules the truth, he just couldn’t.

“Hey!” Hercules suddenly appeared in front of him, “Where. Is. Aides?!”

“It’s not that simple!” Hades protested, “What are you expecting to do, walk in here and just take him out?!”

“Yes.”

Hades rolled his eyes, “And here I thought you were smarter.” He pushed himself to his feet, “Let me… Let me show you around.”

“Oh, get a grip!” Hades sounded amused, prying Mick’s fingers away from him, “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Slowly, he led Hercules to a tone ledge, that over-looked a green, swirling pool…. Made up of the souls of people. “Recent deaths are at the top of the pool… see anyone familiar?”

Hercules scanned his eyes over the water, only to frown. “Well… where is he?”

“…. Right here.”

Spinning around at the familiar voice, a hopeful smile on his face, Hercules frowned when all he could see was Hades staring back at him.

“I-I don’t understand.”

Hades was silent for a few moments, before sighing, “Let me tell you a story Hercules… once upon a time, there were three brothers. One brother believed they would all be equal after the defeat of their Father, but it was not mean to be. One God claimed the heavens, one the sea and the underworld was left to the quietest.”

Moving to the edge, Hades stared into the pool, “I never once complained… not even when the rest of the Gods started to shun me for my role…. and then Zeus started to push me out. He forbid me from every entering Olympics without his express permission, pushing me out of the family.”

His fists clenched in anger, “So I came up with this elaborate plan… unleash the Titans and prove to everyone that I wasn’t someone to push around. That I was a God in my own right, that I deserved to be treated with some respect! And the only thing stopping me… was you.”

“Me?” Hercules felt a little faint.

“You… should you fight, my plan would go up in flames.” Hades shrugged, “So, I stole you. Made you mortal, and believed you were dead. Until you popped up again”

Hercules had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“I disguised myself to find out your weakness and- and fell in love.” Hades turned back to face Hercules, “Zeus found out about everything, and you know the rest…. The Titans were released, and I still lost everything. Funny, really.”

“You- you tried to trick me?” Hercules frowned, “You were Aides… to trick me?”

“Hercules, please, you need to- AH!”

With a sudden punch to the face, Hades was sent flying into the green pool.

“Get off me!” Hades yelled, “Get your slimy souls off me!”

For a moment, Hercules considered walking away… but the terrified screams of Hades stopped him in his tracks. Slowly, he turned back to the edge, staring down at Hades, who was still struggling with the souls.

Looking up, Hades noticed him, his eyes widening in shock. “No!” He yelled, “You’ll be dead before you can reach me!”

Hercules ignored him, diving into the pool and swimming towards the God. Seconds passed, before he could feel himself aging, his bones getting stiffer and stiffer, and his skin wrinkling under his gaze.

“HERCULES!”

……………………………………………………..

The string was pulled taunt, and scissors edged closer.

……………………………………………..

He was so close!

He could almost touch him!

Just a few more seconds!

…………………………………………………………………

The scissor blade snapped together…. But the string didn’t cut.

Instead, it glowed a shining gold colour.

“What’s the matter with these scissors?!”

“The thread won’t cut!”

………………………………………………………………………

Hades admitted to feeling a little faint, as a golden hand pulled him free from the grasp of the souls, lifting them both onto the ledge.

“T-this isn’t possible!” He found himself stammering, “Y-You shouldn’t be alive, that would make you a-a-a- “

“- A God.” Hercules whispered, staring down at his glowing hands, “A God!”

For a moment, there was a tense silence, before Hades sighed, “I know I’ve hurt you… I know you think- “

“- Don’t tell me what I should think.” Hercules interrupted, “You did hurt me, but after what my Father did… I just think I was born into a very dysfunctional family.”

“You don’t even know the half of it.” Hades sighed, “Come on. I guess it’s time you met everyone.”

…………………………………………………………………………

After collecting Meg, Phil, Pain, Panic and Pegasus, the trip to Olympus was short. Outside the gates, the other Gods and Goddesses were all cheering.

“Three cheers for the Mighty Hercules!” Ares whooped.

“Go Hercules!” Hermes cried out beside him.

Remaining close to Hades, the pair made their way up the stairs, as Hera rushed down and wrapped her arms around her son. “Hercules!” She cooed, “I’m so proud of you!” She then caught sight of Hades, and scowled at him, “You have some nerve showing up here after what you did?”

“Nice to see you too Hera.” Hades rolled his eyes, “What exactly have I done now?”

“Releasing the Titans out of some… silly sibling rivalry?!”

“Silly sibling ri- “

“- Did Zeus tell you that’s what happened?” Hercules interrupted, sending a glare towards the older man, who was frantically making ‘shut up’ motions towards him, “Because he lied to you.”

Hera frowned, although she didn’t look overly surprised, “Oh?”

“He’s the one who set the Titans free, he’s the one who sent them to Olympus! All because he wanted me to prove myself!”

Silence.

The other Gods and Goddesses all took a step back as Hera slowly turned to face her husband.

“Is this true?”

Zeus looked terrified, “I-I just thought he needed a little push! You wanted him up here so bad!”

“SO, YOU RELEASED THE TITANS?!”

“Yes, he did.” Hades smirked at the glare Zeus sent him, “But that didn’t even work. Junior saved me at the cost of his own life and became a true hero that way.”

“Which was my plan, my love!” Zeus was quick to speak up, a little frantically, “For a true hero isn’t measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart… which means that you can come home, my son.”

It almost sounded sincere and believable.

As all the Gods and Goddesses crowded around Hercules, Hades slowly started to back away. He had no place amongst them.

“Congratulations Herc.” He sighed, “You’ll be a great God.” He turned to leave, ready to go back to his dreary realm, Meg giving him a sympathetic look.

Of course, this meant that he completely missed Hercules twisting around to try and see him, a big beam on his face… until he saw Hades leaving.

“You know… this is what I’ve always dreamed of.” He stated, eyes still on Hades, “… Finding where I really belonged, but… a life without Hades would be empty.”

Hades turned at the mention of his name, frowning as all the Gods and Goddesses started to whisper and mutter to one another.

“Persephone.” Zeus whispered, “Don’t you have anything to say about this?”

“Why would i?” A girl, probably around Hercules’s age raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you… in love with Hades? That’s why you were always going down to see him and- “

“- I wasn’t going down to see him!” Persephone protested, sending Hades an apologetic smile, “No offense. I was going down to see Megara!”

Meg seemed a little stunned at this, not moving an inch as Persephone made her way over and took her hands. 

“If Hercules gets to choose who he wants to be with, then so do I!”

“I-I- “ Zeus floundered for a few moments, “- But… Hercules, son, he’s your Uncle!”

Before Hercules could say anything, Persephone spoke up again, “Hades is my uncle too, are you saying it’s better for me to be with him? And isn’t Hera your sister?!”

“We… don’t talk about that.”

“For obvious reasons.” Persephone mumbled, before smirking, “So, Hercules and Hades get to be happy together, an since you owe us for the Titans attack, I think Meg deserves a little bit of immortality?”

All eyes turned to Zeus, who looked supremely uncomfortable with the attention…. For once.

“Well I- “

“- My daughter was hurt!” Dementor snarled, “You do owe us!”

All at once, the Gods and Goddesses started to talk at once, all speaking over one another until Zeus snapped, “FINE!” With a click of his fingers, Meg started to glow as well, “Now you all live happily ever after! Is EVERYONE happy now?!”

As they all continued to bicker, Hades felt a hand slip into his own, prompting him to look over at Hercules, who was beaming widely at him.

“That was… strangely satisfying.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Hades cleared his throat, “Fancy having an official tour of the Underworld?”

“There is nothing I want more.”


End file.
